Winter Days: A Rukato Tale
by The Digital Typhoon
Summary: Rika and Henery have become cold and closed off since they lost their partners after fighting the D-Reaper, but not if Takato and Janyu Wong have anything to say about it. An offshoot of my Taiora of the same name.
1. Frozen Hearts

Winter Days: A Rukato Tale

Chapter one: Frozen Hearts

Rika Nonaka walked the streets of her Shinjuku neighborhood after her most recent argument with her mother. Despite how well they were getting along right before the final battle with the D-Reaper, once Renamon had been taken back into the Digital World thing went back to business as usual between them.

As she rounded the corner she ran head first into a rushing Takato Matsuki.

"Watch it Goggle head!" She shouted getting up off the ground and dusting herself off "What's got you in such a hurry anyway?"

"Sorry Rika, no time ask me again later!" Takato said running off.

"Well that was weird." Rika thought out loud before resuming her walk.

--

Henry Wong lay on his bed one arm across his forehead the other outstretched above him with his old Digivice in his hand. He never thought he'd miss Terriermon as much as he did, after all the bunny dog's big mouth had gotten him into trouble more times than he could count, but never the less he'd give anything to hear him say "Momentai" once more. The phone rang in the living room and he heard his mother pick it up.

"Hello, Wong residence… Oh hello dear… What? Another all nigher? Alright... Ok I won't hold Dinner. Yes. Love you too dear. See you tomorrow. Goodbye."

Henry's dad had been spending more and more nights away from home working on some big project that he refused to speak about. Though Henry couldn't really fault him for that, after all Henry hadn't spoken a word to him since his rash actions caused the Digimon to be forced back into the Digital World. It seemed childish, even to Henry, but he subscribed to the old saying "if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all.

--

Takato ran towards the old Hypnos building with renewed urgency after running into Rika.

'She looked worse than ever.' He thought 'Back to the broken heart shirt and everything.'

Takato got to the skyscraper without further incident. He ran through the broken doors that no one bothered to fix. Hypnos had been shut down following the D-Reaper incident. With all link to the Digital World cut Digimon could no longer cross over and with no Digimon for it to monitor Hypnos' funding dried up quickly.

Inside one of the old labs Takato found Janyu Wong, Henry's father.

"Sorry it took so long for me to get here." Takato said trying to catch his breath

Janyu chuckled and said "It's no problem. Now let's get to work as see if we can get my son to talk to me again."

"The separation was hard on all of us." Takato said "Though it's been hardest on Rika and Henry."

"Yes well hopefully you won't be apart from them much longer." Janyu said "Now, down to work. The device you planted next to the Digi Gate has been feeding me information. Get on those controls over there."

Takato nodded and sat at something resembling a jet fighting arcade game interface and waited.

"Alright, we're starting the sequence. The feed has commenced, link established. Digiport Open. Activating Arc2."

The screen in front of Takato turned on and displayed a live video feed from the large shuttle at the top of the lab.

"Arc2 is on Mr. Wong. I'm getting the feed." Takato said

"Alright, launching Arc2."

Rusted and old machines buzzed to life as they moved the red and gold shuttle above the Digigate and lowered it in. Takato put on his head set and grabbed the controls. As soon as Arc2 was through the portal Takato began flying it through the various layers of Data the group had fallen through when they went to the Digital World to rescue Calumon. Soon he was past all that and saw the Digital wasteland below, the craters that had been left from their first visit still visible on the surface.

"Alright Takato, with your Digivice at the core of Arc2 it's compass should guide you to Guilmon. I'm activating it now."

A red arrow appeared on Takato's screen, he followed it until a siren went off in the labs.

"What's going on?" Takato asked panicked

"There's a Digimon behind you in a collision course! Quick move!" Janyu shouted

It was too late. Before Takato could react an Airdramon smashed into the Arc causing it to fly out of Takato's control into a nearby rock spire then into the ground. The video feed went black and Takato could no longer control the arc.

"NO!" Janyu shouted

"It's alright we'll pull it out on the track I left, repair it, and try again." Takato said getting up from his chair

"Yes, I suppose you're right." Janyu said typing in the commands to pull the Arc back until…

"Takatomon?"

DT: Sorry the first chapter is so short, it'll get better I swear! I suppose a small chapter deserves a small AN so I'll just say the old… I do not own Digimon!


	2. Winter's Wonders

Winter Days: A Rukato Tale

Chapter two: Winter's Wonders

Takato rushed to Rika's house with his heavy winter coat ripping through the wind behind him. As he ran he turned the corner to the alley with her front door and noticed her opening the door. He put on a little more speed and shouted "Rika!"

She turned to look and saw Takato running up, but when he tried to stop he slipped on the icy walk and landed flat on his back. Despite herself Rika smiled and even laughed as she walked up to Takato.

"Nice entrance Gogglehead." She said offering him a hand "You ok?"

"Great!" Takato said taking her hand and standing up "Do you have some free time?"

"Always." She replied

"Alright! Come on!" he shouted pulling her towards the Hypnos building

"Where are we going?" Rika said

"You'll see!" Takato shouted

Soon Takato and Rika were at the Hypnos building and Takato said "In here."

"Alright, but can I have my hand back first?" Rika said pulling it out of Takato's

"Oh, er I'm sorry! I didn't…"

"You coming?" Rika said walking through the doorway.

"Right. Wait you don't know where you're going!" Takato said rushing to catch up with her.

Takato led her to the lab Janyu had been using. He opened the door and they both stepped inside.

"Are you ready for the best surprise ever?" Takato asked

"Just get on with it goggle head." Rika said

"I see you haven't changed at all."

Rika's breath caught in her throat and she said "Is that…"

Suddenly Renamon appeared in front of her and said "It's good to see you again Miss Rika."

"Renamon!" Rika shouted "But how?"

"It was Takato and Henry's Father."

"How did you do it?" Rika asked

"Mr. Wong built a new Arc and we used it along with my Digivice to track down Guilmon, and he knew where all the others were."

"Guardromon, MarineAngemon, Impmon, and Lopmon are all on their way back to their tamers right now." Renamon said

"And Henry is on his way here right?" Terriermon said

"Right." Janyu replied

"Takato, can we go home now?" Guilmon asked "I'm really hungry."

Takato chuckled and said "Sure boy, I'll have mom make you some Guilmon Bread."

Guilmon cheered and danced around as the all stepped outside and walked into the lobby where Rika said "Renamon, Guilmon, I need a word with Takato, in private."

"Ohhh, can I listen?" Guilmon asked

Renamon simply sighed and picked up Guilmon and hopped outside ignoring the red digimon's protests.

"So… um… what is it?" Takato asked

"I just wanted to say thanks." Rika said and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Takato was speechless and just put a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him.

"Tell anybody what I just did and I'll kill you." Rika said

"Gotcha." Takato managed to say but when Rika began to walk away he said "Rika, wait."

"What?" she asked turning around

"Are you… uh… free on Saturday or something?" Takato asked looking at the ground

"Takato, are you asking me out?" Rika said with one hand on her hip

"Oh! No, I just…"

"I'll be at the park at ten tomorrow, we can talk then." Rika said before walking away.

Takato let out a sigh and fell back against the wall. How is it that even fighting the D-Reaper hadn't exhausted him as much as that did?

--

Henry stood in front of the door that led to his father's lab in Hypnos. He let in one big breath of air and exhaled before opening the door and walking inside.

As soon as he was inside his father said "Henry, I know you still blame me for what happened last year, and I know that no excuse will get you to forgive me, but I thought repairing the damage might."

Henry gave his father a confused look until he felt a familiar weight land on his shoulder and something cover his eyes "Guess who?"

"Terriermon?" Henry said in disbelief

The bunny-dog laughed and said "What gave me away?" removing his long ear from Henry's eyes.

"Terriermon! How did you get here?" Henry asked

"It was thanks to your dad, and Takato." Terriermon said

Henry looked at his father and said "I can never forgive you for what you did…"

"Henry… Momentai…"

"I can't forgive you, but I can forget it happened." Henry said "Thank you dad."

Janyu smiled warmly and said "Go on home and tell your mother to hold dinner after all, I just need to shut these things down and I'll be home."

"How long will that take?" Henry asked

"Ten minutes to a half an hour, depends on how much this old junk wants to cooperate."

Henry smiled and nodded before walking out of the lab and heading for the entrance.

--

Takato sat in silence for a moment longer when he heard someone walking up.

"Takato?" Henry said

"Jeez, what happened to you? You look like you just boxed Beelzemon." Terriermon joked

"Something like that." Takato said standing up

"What do you mean?" Henry asked

"I kinda asked Rika on a date." Takato said blushing and scratching the back of his head

"You did what?" Henry asked in total disbelief for the second time that day

"Asked her on a date."

Terriermon hopped onto Takato's shoulder and put a hand on his neck "We've got a pulse!"

"Terriermon…" Henry said

"What? I didn't even say anything bad yet." Terriermon said

"It's the 'yet' part I'm worried about." Henry said

"Alright, jeez you never let me have any fun." Terriermon complained hopping back to Henry's shoulder.

"I should get home before my mom starts dinner." Henry said

"Yeah I guess I should too before Guilmon gets too hungry." Takato said.

DT: Alright, 1000 words for a chapter is more like it!The next chapter will take some time, I haven't been feeling particularly motivated recently, god willing it'll be in a week, although I wouldn't hold my breath. For now the Digimon's identity will remain a secret but you'll find out soon, like, in the next review and once again, I don't own Digimon.


End file.
